


A Party and Quality Time

by ChocoSwirlz



Series: Sanders Sides 'Birthday' Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Birthday, Gen, I don't really have much to say, Innuendo, Mentioned nudity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing, a few food mentions, also Christmas is mentioned a few times, except this was kinda rushed, multiple innuendos actually, so if the pacing or anything seems bad blame it on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz
Summary: Virgil has never had a party. Remus is determined to change that.(Originally posted on my Tumblr, @c-swirlz)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides 'Birthday' Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A Party and Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm once again posting a 'birthday' special a day late. I wanted this to be posted on time, but stuff got in the way. It's no big deal, of course, but hopefully Patton's 'birthday' oneshot will be posted on time.

When Virgil was younger, he had yearned for a party. Every year, on the 19th of December, he would go about his day hoping to turn a corner and find the Others waiting around it to surprise him with a cake and decorations strung on the ceiling.

That never happened.

Every year, on Virgil’s ‘birthday’, all he would get were a few mutters of, “Happy birthday,” as he made his way around the Others’ sector of the Mindscape, nothing else. It wasn’t that they didn’t care enough to throw a party -- most of them were just preoccupied with messing with the Cores’ Christmas preparations -- without them knowing, of course -- around that time of year.

After a while, Virgil stopped yearning. He accepted that he would never be thrown a birthday party. Even after he became a Core Side, the other three were always too busy with Christmas preparations (oddly enough, the Others stopped messing with them after Virgil joined them), though Patton would apologise profusely every year. Virgil would simply shrug it off and act as if it wasn’t a big deal.

It _was_ , but Virgil would never say that aloud.

Then came Remus’ debut. Virgil had always felt unsettled by Remus’ presence, but the two of them had been the best of friends, once. Years ago, Remus had said that if Virgil ever wanted to hang out, he’d be there, though Virgil doubted that offer still stood.

So, come December 19th after Remus’ debut, the _last_ thing Virgil was expecting was to be visited by the Side in question.

“What the hell do _you_ want?”

Remus flashed his acquaintance a manic grin, and Virgil couldn’t help but notice that the other’s teeth were remarkably clean compared to other times he’d seen them. Since when did Remus care about personal hygiene?

“Now now, Emo, is that any way to greet a _friend_ who just wants to show you a good time?”

Remus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Virgil gagged, glancing over his shoulder and looking at literally anything else for a moment before getting the courage to face Remus again.

“Just answer the question.”

Remus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. “Jeez, Virgil, you’re still _such_ a party pooper. Speaking of parties -- and to answer your question, I simply want to show you a little something I put together for your special day.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, sceptical. “What?”

Remus lunged forward and grabbed Virgil’s wrist, holding it in a vice-like grip as the anxious Side struggled, attempting to pull away.

Remus sunk down, taking Virgil with him.

* * *

Virgil opened his mouth to scream a string of profanities at Remus as the two of them reappeared, but the words died in his throat as he caught a glimpse of the sight in front of him. He was so busy gawking that he almost failed to realise they were in Remus’ half of the Imagination.

Black and purple streamers were strung up in the trees, and balloons shaped like the logo sewn onto his jacket were floating around. Sitting centre stage was a folding table, and sitting atop it was a single present and... ingredients?

“What... is all this?”

“A party, duh! It may not seem like much right now, but we’ll get to the juicy stuff soon enough. The Core bores are always so busy with preparations for Bitchmas, so I rightfully assumed you would need a valiant hero to swoop in and finally throw you your first ever ‘birthday’ celebration.

Virgil stared at the decorations around him in awe. “Whoa...”

The anxious Side couldn’t help but allow his gaze to drift towards the ingredients, which Remus noticed.

“Ah, almost forgot about those!” Remus shot Virgil a grin. “I can’t cook for shit, so you’re helping make the cake.”

Virgil crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “And by ‘helping’, I’m assuming I’m gonna be doing all the work while you provide ‘moral support’?”

Remus cackled and nodded. “Yep!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, his lips curling up into a microscopic smile. “Goddammit. C’mon man, why do _I_ have to do all the work? Like you said, it’s my ‘special day’ -- at least give me some help.”

Catching on, Remus gazed up at nothing in mock thought before looking back at Virgil with a smirk on his face. “Oh, alright. I _suppose_ I could _actually_ help you, Virgin -- just this once.”

Virgil smiled, gathering the ingredients. “Cool.”

* * *

The process of making the cake was, for lack of a better word... eventful. Remus had conjured a kitchen (it was really just kitchen appliances dropped into the environment, but Virgil refrained from mentioning that) and the pair had prepared all the ingredients, but then Remus ‘accidentally’ dirtied Virgil’s jacket with flour, which led into a flour fight which lasted about ten minutes. Afterwards, the two of them were in stiches, making it difficult to resume cooking, but they somehow managed.

In the end, the cake was -- to put it simply -- a colossal failure. Virgil didn’t mind, but appreciated Remus’ conjuring of a simple cupcake for him. “Screw the sentiment!” Remus had cheered.

Then, the _real_ party began.

Music blared from speakers Virgil hadn’t seen initially, and Remus’ creations danced around without a care in the world. Amongst all the light-hearted chaos, Virgil allowed himself to relax, if only slightly. He snorted as Remus let out a whoop while spinning in circles, only to crash into a tree trunk and fall onto the dying grass. Virgil had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from going into hysterics when he heard the distant, “Still alive, bitches!” as Remus leapt to his feet and pumped his fists into the air.

_Not bad for my first party_ , Virgil thought as Remus darted over and dragged him to the folding table so he could open his present.

* * *

Virgil thought the party’s conclusion would be the end of it.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Late that night, as he was _finally_ settling into bed, he sensed another presence in the room. He tensed up, his fight-or-flight reflexes kicking in, but then he heard the quiet, manic giggle he knew all too well and the fear drained away as he huffed.

“Jesus, Remus -- warn a dude next time!”

Remus emerged from the shadows, his hair somehow worse than it normally was and his typical outfit replaced with... something that resembled sleepwear.

Well, at least he wasn’t naked.

Remus held out a hand, and Virgil had a feeling he knew what was coming. Roman had done that same thing many times, to the point when the rest of the Cores had agreed to ban him from watching _Aladdin_ until he stopped. The prince had whined for hours, but he soon got over it. He was allowed to watch it again just a few days later.

“Do you trust me?”

_Oh God_.

“I dunno, do I?”

Remus puffed his cheeks, the expression just as admittedly adorable as it had been when he was younger.

“C’mon, Virge, take this seriously! Just play along and I’ll leave you alone for... a month!”

Virgil smiled slyly. “Only a month?”

Remus threw his head back and groaned. _Loudly_. Virgil silently thanked Roman for soundproofing the room.

“ _Fine_ , two months -- just take my hand!”

Virgil grabbed his portable Bluetooth speaker (a ‘birthday’ gift -- he had a feeling he’d need it) and tucked it under his arm before taking Remus’ hand. Remus smiled -- a _genuine_ smile -- and sunk down, taking Virgil with him a second time.

* * *

When the pair reappeared, Virgil was silent. Him and Remus were standing on a rooftop overlooking the Imagination, the peaceful silence broken only by the occasional murmur of the creatures that thrived.

Remus sat, inviting Virgil to do the same. While Remus allowed his legs to dangle off the edge, Virgil crossed his, placing his Bluetooth speaker beside him and connecting his phone. He opened Spotify and went to his personal playlist. _Sunrise, Sunset_ began playing, the speaker’s volume set to low.

“The Core bores gave you stuff too, right?”

Virgil glanced over at Remus and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, of course they did.”

Remus nodded, looking down beyond where his feet were dangling. “Ah, okay. Cool.”

There was silence.

“Just because they couldn’t throw me a party doesn’t mean they didn’t still _care_ , Dukey.”

More silence.

Virgil nudged Remus.

Remus looked at Virgil.

“Hey, for the record, I liked your present the most,” Virgil said, gesturing to the Bluetooth speaker. “Don’t tell the others I said that, though.” He looked back at Remus and smirked. “Whaddya say we plant it in Princey’s room tomorrow and disturb his millionth Disney marathon?”

Remus grinned slyly. “What a marvellously _devious_ plan, Virgil. I love it.”

“So you’re in?”

“What a ridiculous question -- of _course_ I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Virgil!


End file.
